


Reunion

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Trying to find somewhere to relax, an unknown message leads Curristan somewhere a friend is stranded.
Series: Curristan Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611
Kudos: 1





	1. Interlude

Relaxing in his room Curristan continued to read his book “Stellar Mechanics for Dummies”. He had decided to keep the TARDIS in the vortex for the time being. He was using the time to get some leisure and catch up on sleep.

He had managed to get a good nine hours so he was feeling very refreshed and ready for another adventure.

_'It's been great to have some relaxation for myself. I wonder where I can go next, another randomised trip maybe? I am not sure that I could do another situation than the last...'_

Putting the book down he got up and made his way back to the console room. There had been no real problems as he had been in flight, though he had still to do his planned maintenance.

_'Best get onto it now I think. If I put it off any longer I may get some problem ahead.'_

Pulling the panel off a section of the console, he started to get to work. He could see that the comparator needed replacing. Luckily he had a crate of spares laying nearby which he used to place a new one.

After a few hours of work he had managed to get all the replacement parts installed, which was a great relief to Curristan as he had put it off for a long time. He would clean up and then choose his next destination.

After cleaning himself up, he returned to the console room wiping his hair with a towel. He had given his next destination some thought and was now ready to land somewhere else. He hoped this time he wasn't throwing himself into another sticky situation. He began to program a new flight course.

_'Right, looks like I would like to go to Laranda, four thousand and twenty-seven. It's a nice looking planet, with some decent places to visit. Knowing my luck when I get there I will have a mess to sort out.'_

Flicking a few switches he continued to monitor the dials and displays. Humming an idle tune he walked around the console, adjusting the Navigation Slide Controls. He had to make sure that the time-space coordinates were as accurate as possible.

After ten minutes of flight the sounds of materialisation began. ' _Well let's see what is waiting for me this time.'_

Before he would leave he moved over to the scanner controls, switching it on. He could see that he had arrived in a street that was parallel to a coastline. The area around it seemed deserted though. That was a small concern but it was probably nothing really important.

_'Hmm, looks like a nice place. For a holiday definitely. Let's hope they have decent food. Better check the outside environment before I leave.'_

A few more button presses on the main console, the environment stats came up. _'Temperature twenty degrees celsius, weather is calm and windy, no major pollution and no temporal or spatial anomalies.'_

Pulling the door lever, he exited out to a very tolerable atmosphere.

_'Hmm, this is very nice. Some shops here but not really much...seems like I came during the off season. Very boring, so nothing was waiting for me..... I must have been a little off with the date. Either that or the TARDIS deliberately did it. If she has there must be something happening.....ugh my paranoia again. I have had so much bad luck these days then I am used to being surprised by bad events.'_

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he initiated a temporal scan, just to be sure. Getting no results, he realised that his luck was probably getting better. Deciding to have a wander around, he headed in a general direction.

After several minutes walking he could see that noone was around, which was pretty boring. That really irked Curristan as he hoped to at least have some leisure time. Admitting defeat he returned to the TARDIS. It was time to move on. He had come at the wrong time so a quick jump would sort that out.

Re-entering the TARDIS, he immediately set it in motion again. However suddenly a beeping echoed from the console diverting Curristan. Checking the display he realised it was a message that somehow the TARDIS could not decipher.

_'Oh great, I knew my luck wouldn't have changed.'_

Quickly moving around the console he began to track the signal to its space-time origin. After several moments he had pinpointed the location.

_'So...the origin of this transmission is a planet called....Trenzalore...'_


	2. Meeting

Setting the controls Curristan set a course for this planet, opting to materialise somewhere close so he could do a planetary scan when he got there. As he flew he wondered what the signal could mean. Then suddenly the signal changed to something that made Curristan pause.

_ :DOCTOR WHOOO.....DOCTOR WHOOO....DOCTOR WHOOO..: _

_'What the hell....great what has the Doctor got to do with Trenzalore? Well I will find out soon. Materialisation is about two minutes away. I will get a scan going as soon as we arrive.'_

Materalising above Trenzalore, Curristan realised there were many ships orbiting the planet. Dalek, Cyberman, Sontaran, Atraxi and countless others. He was glad that the Chameleon Circuit worked as he didn't want to suddenly be fired upon.

He decided to materalise near the source of the transmission as that was logically where the Doctor would be. He hoped that he could again lend his assistance, though this time it seemed an impossible task.

_'What have you got yourself into Doctor?'_

The snow was piled around the town as the TARDIS materalised. People walking around seemed to stop in surprise at it arrived, with the Doctor coming to see what was happening being drawn by the familiar sound. As Curristan exited, he was there to meet him. However Curristan realised immediately that it was a different incarnation than at their last meeting.

“ _Hello Curristan welcome to Christmas!”_

Chuckling Curristan replied _“Really this town is called Christmas? How vary quaint.”_

“ _Haha yes. It's great to see you, I see you got past the blockade up there? The Papal Mainframe or now their new name the Church of the Silence has the planet sealed off, but some threats do get down here.”_

“ _Oh I see, I also see you have regenerated. Which incarnation is this?”_

_Ah....I am on my final incarnation, no regenerations left unfortunately. Forgot to ask when we last met, which incarnation are you on?”_

“ _This is only my second incarnation. Compared to you I am a like a Time Tot..”_

“ _Haha true. I had my latest companion Clara visit me recently, but I sent her away again. I am by myself and my TARDIS is in 2011 on Earth right now. I wouldn't flee though as I have a responsibility to this town. Anyway let's go inside the Church where its warmer, plus you can see the crack that the signal is coming from.”_

Curristan looked astonished at the crack. He could hear the whispers coming from it and could not understand how the Doctor had gone crazy with this around him all the time.

“ _So they are all in a pocket universe now?”_

“ _Yes, thats where all my other selves and I sent Gallifrey, now the Time Lords want to come out after speaking my name to say that it's safe to come through. But I won't as you know there would be a restart of the Time War...”_

The Doctor sat down feeling tired and Curristan could see that his aged appearance. If he had no regenerations left then he would age and age until finally dying. Curristan could not however think of anything he could do, to prevent the inevitable death of one of the best Time Lords to ever live in his opinion.

“ _I wish I could help you with the regeneration issue. But I can't see what I can do. I am not as knowledgeable as you anyway.”_

“ _Ha...well I did waste a regeneration in the incarnation you met before me, I was hit by a Dalek and used a spare hand I got cut off at the beginning of that life. I managed to syphon off the extra regeneration energy....that ended up making a biological metacrisis....”_

“ _Don't punish yourself, you have done a lot of good in the universe. I just wish that it didn't have to end as I am not sure I could take over the role and be as good as you.”_

Patting his left arm the Doctor smiled warmly. _“I am sure that you will do splendidly. I do know about your record in the Time War and Romana was proud of your helping out. You will be a wonderful successor. However for now I will continue to hold firm on Trenzalore protecting these people.”_

“ _Thank you Doctor it means a lot. I came here because of the signal. When it suddenly decrypted itself I wanted to make sure you were okay. Didn't expect to see this version and you facing all this.”_

“ _Well that is how it is. I have some tea, hope you would like some.”_

“ _That would be great, I am glad that I can catch up with you but wishing it was in better circumstances.”_

“ _Yes....will be right back with that tea...”_ At that the Doctor moved off to one side where he had a kitchen of sorts.

Curristan meanwhile was thinking to himself about the situation that was happening. He was even considering staying to help....however his musings was interrupted by the Doctor returning.

“ _Ah I am back with some lovely tea.....luckily I took all I had out of the TARDIS before I sent Clara back. Always a good time to have a cup.”_

“ _I can definitely agree with you on that Doctor.”_

He spent the time he was making himself a cup of tea to formulate what he would say next. He then decided to just ask.

“ _Do you want me to stay and give you a hand? We can pool our resources and I don't mind staying here for as much as you need.”_

The Doctor looked at Curristan and seemed to ponder his words. It was a tempting offer, but in the end he realised he couldn't ask Curristan to tie himself here on his account.

“ _It is a nice offer but I feel that you should be out there in the universe saving people as I am here....I have it under control. But I appreciate your kindness.”_

“ _I understand. I will do my best to do as good as job as you have done. I have a hard act to follow haha.”_

_Well...”_ the Doctor puffed out his chest in mock pride.

Curristan snorted into his cup causing the Doctor to pout. Then they both burst into laughter.


	3. Eyewitness

In the end Curristan decided to delay his departure by a while so he could spend some time in the company of a fellow Time Lord. Despite the pressured circumstances, it was nice to see the Doctor full of energy and happily recounting adventures he had been in.

One recent recounting had them both in stitches and feeling sorry for the person that had befallen the smelly misfortune. Curristan had offloaded some of his supplies for the Doctor, especially food, beverages and medicines that he would need.

The Doctor had just recently repelled another Dalek attempt which Curristan had been happy to assist with, taking out a relay beacon the Dalek infiltrator units had planted. He mostly at the Doctor' insistence stayed out of most of it due to the Doctor feeling it was his job and responsibility.

Curristan mainly had his own project, tinkering with his TARDIS which he had brought into the church to keep it safe. Other than that he was mainly making sure that the Doctor was helped with making the local people safe and the buildings repaired when needed.

_'Well the last hundred years or so have been interesting...least this time I have had someone to talk to...though seems like I can't get away from war zones...'_

His musing was broken by the Doctor coming in carrying another toy belonging to one of the town's children. _“Yes another broken toy I have been asked to fix. I think it's because I always do a good job and add a little extra.”_

“ _That's very nice to hear Doctor. I wish I was good at that sort of thing. But I am better with mechanical things. Also baked you a nice chicken pie earlier while you were out. I have gotten better than I was.”_

“ _Haha lovely. We make a good team. Handles too I suppose.”_

“ _Thanks Doctor I just want to help where I can. Ah yes that Cyberman head. It's kinda funny but still handy hehe.”_

“ _Very funny...”_ The Doctor walking out to continue what he was doing.

Curristan continued to eat his slice, he loved pie,

A few days later, Curristan was inside his TARDIS tinkering in the console room as the Doctor walked in with a tray. _“Here is some tea and jammie dodgers for you. How is that coming along? I have never been in a Type 70 for some time. Last time was my eighth incarnation.”_

“ _It's going well thank you. The comparator needed replacing and the directional controls needed recalibrating. I am trying to keep this TARDIS working correctly after I left her sitting for a while in that alternate universe I told you about.”_

“ _Haha yes, I sometimes miss my old girl, but it was for the best.”_ A beeping suddenly erupted from the console. Standing up Curristan checked the readings. _“Incoming TARDIS, looks like you were wrong. I will stay here and finish off this repair.”_

Smiling broadly the Doctor ran out, leaving Curristan chuckling to himself.

The Doctor had somehow had his companion return, clinging to the outside of his TARDIS. That was something that Curristan had found hard to believe until he had brought her to back to the church along with his TARDIS which he had piloted to also keep it safe.

“ _This is Clara, Clara meet Curristan a fellow Time Lord.”_

Clara smiled as she shook his hand. _“Well Doctor at least you have had a fellow Time Lord to keep you company. How long have you been here?”_

Curristan nodded. _“I have been here about a hundred years give a few. Found the signal and followed it here. Since then been giving the Doctor a hand where I can.”_

The Doctor grinning madly cut in. _“Clara let's show you the small sunrise we get here from time to time. Curristan we will leave you to continue what you were doing, see you later.”_

“ _No worries, enjoy it up there.”_

After they had gone, Curristan reentered his TARDIS and looked around to see what else he could do. After running another diagnostic scan he decided to make sure that the Hostile Action Displacement System was operational. After a few seconds the diagnostic returned that it was working. Satisfied that he had done enough for now, he exited the TARDIS to take a break.

Returning later he decided to replace some worn parts, which would take him some time. As he worked he thought about what he would do once he decided to leave Trenzalore. He was thinking that he would definitely help where he can, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to match the Doctor though.

Finally he was done and he felt like it had been something he should have done a while ago. Returning outside he saw the Doctor and Clara coming back. He hoped that they would like a snack, he definitely craved one.


	4. Farewell

Curristan sat idly as he began to put back together his sonic screwdriver. He had been meaning to service it in a while but he had as usual been putting off. He had considered building a new one but so far he hadn't found a suitable design yet.

The Doctor had sent Clara back to her time just over a year ago and the TARDIS had returned back to Trenzalore. He then seemed to spend a good portion of his time not dealing with attacks tinkering with her, as if he knew how to escape his seemingly inevitable fate. Curristan never asked why as it wasn't his business anyway.

Completing the reassembly, he realised that there was a commotion outside. Rushing outside he found a Sontaran down and another one aiming an improvised projectile weapon at the Doctor. He was taking care of another one and not aware of what was happening. Curristan acted and rammed into them knocking them over. However he was shot almost at the same time straight through the stomach. 

Even being gravely injured, he had luckily his combat knife which he used his last strength to ram it into the Sontaran's throat killing it. Collapsing to the ground, he realised that he was now likely to regenerate. He could hear the Doctor asking for help to get him back into the church.

Laying on the ground Curristan could see the Doctor through his pain filled haze looking over him.

“Looks like the wound is fatal. My screwdriver says regeneration is pretty much on the horizon.”

On cue the regeneration energy began to appear and flow off him. Stepping back the Doctor smiled grimly. “Good luck.”

Curristan managed to say with some anguish “Thank you my friend, see you on the other side.”

Then taking a big breath he allowed the regeneration to begin in one giant rush of energy, tearing through Curristan's body.

The Doctor had retreated as far as possible and stood in quiet vigil awaiting the end of the process. 

Curristan meanwhile was holding firm as he felt all his cells begin to change and finally he felt his features shift and change. 

Then the regeneration energy finally petered out, signalling the end. Curristan lay still, disorientated and feeling absolute confusion. All they could hear was their hearts racing and head spinning.

The Doctor was grinning as he looked on Curristan's new body. They were now a woman who had long black hair and looked like they were in their early twenties. On closer inspection the Doctor realised they looked like a young Demi Moore.

Curristan suddenly began to groan and reach up to feel their face. “Wow my face...” they tailed off realising their new voice. “I am now a woman, cool. Also love the new voice, soft and not like my last one at all. Wow I look like Demi Moore around St Elmos Fire...this will be something to get used to.”

“Haha indeed. I am glad the regeneration went without too much effort. Now its just the post regenerative cycle to worry about. I think it's best you go and use your zero room in your TARDIS, can't be too careful. Shame I jettisoned mine after my fourth regeneration but there were pressing issues at the time..”

Rising into a sitting position Curristan nodded. “I definitely think its a good idea. I am surprised there hasn't been any serious effects yet...but I am not taking that as a sign the regeneration will be smooth.”

Standing up they made her way to the TARDIS, slipping in quickly and headed for the zero room so they could recover in some comfort.

Emerging from the zero room fifteen hours later, Curristan knew that they were now ready to begin again. First things first through, a new wardrobe was needed. After several changes finally a choice was made: white sleeveless t-shirt, baggy black trousers with suspenders, with red and white converse trainers and a grey light jacket. A grey hat completed the outfit. 

Smiling Curristan made her way out of the TARDIS to see what the Doctor was up to.


	5. Onwards

Curristan could see that the Doctor did seem to blame himself for what happened. However she didn't really care, they had the regenerations to spare and if the Doctor had been the one shot he would have stayed dead.

_'Oi I know you blame yourself but I won't allow you to feel guilty. It was my decision. I now have to live with it. I still have ten regenerations left whereas you have none. What's done is done.”_

The Doctor glumly sighed. _“You are right...but I still feel responsible....well. I am glad its all worked out. What will you do next? I don't want you to be stuck with me here for the rest of my time, you need to get back out there and do some good like I know you have been.”_

“ _It's okay, to be honest I am treating it as a clean slate so don't worry. I will be back out in the Universe soon enough. I had to do some bad things in my last incarnation when in the alternate universe, but now I move on.”_

“ _I don't judge you, I know you will be amazing.”_

“ _Thanks Doctor, means a lot coming from you. I just wish that I could do more to help you.”_

“ _Nahhh I will be fine. I will continue to protect this town and now I have some yummy goodies to keep me happy.”_ The Doctor pulled a grin that looked like he was a kid in a sweet shop.

Laughing Curristan moved back towards the TARDIS to begin preparing for her departure back into the Universe.

Curristan's brow furrowed as she finally got the last cover back onto the side of the console. She was excited to continue travelling and also learn what this new incarnation was capable of. The anticipation in her hearts was making her shake, but she controlled it for the time being. She would soon be back out there.

Turning her attention to the console, she began to turn back on the systems ready for the departure. The before darkened console room burst back into light, the familiar comforting hum reaching her ears.

'Well that went better than I thought, I suppose that I had better say goodbye to the Doctor and then begin my travelling once again.'

Leaving the TARDIS she saw the Doctor was waiting. He smiled sadly and nodded.

“ _I hope you stay safe out there, I need you to be the new defender of the Universe...ha.”_

“ _Haha that is always going to be your title Doctor. I will do what I can when I can. I hope to see you again someday.”_

“ _Yeah, maybe. We shall see. Goodbye.”_

Curristan smiled and entered the TARDIS, pulling the door lever to close. Sighing in resignation, she began setting the controls for takeoff. She knew that despite anything she could do, events were beyond her control. Finally setting the TARDIS in motion, she decided that whatever was going to happen, she would face it whatever it was.


End file.
